Replica
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: After a mission, agent Yamanaka is terribly injured, and won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. So for a temporary replacement, Sasuke is hired to fill in for her until she gets better. Unfortunately, she just can't get along with her new team mates. Especially a hyper active, short-tempered, courageous blonde. How will they do on their first mission together? FemSasuXFemNaru


"This is all your fault", the raven hisses at her fuming blonde partner.

"My fault? I was trying to save you!", she bursts.

The raven scowls and looks away in irritation.

"I didn't need your help. I was fine on my own. Now look at where we are"

Both girls are tied back to back in the corner of a dimly lit room.

"And because of you we're gonna have to wait for Sakura's pathetic ass to rescue us"

"Stop insulting your own teammate godammit!", the blond snaps.

"Why are you yelling?", the raven asks dryly.

"Because you're nothing but a rotten bitch! And I can't believe you're Ino's replacement!", she yells louder.

"And I can't believe I was put on such an incompetent team. You rely on Sakura for brains, and she relies on you for strength and ability. Without each other you both are useless, which is why you should have stuck with her instead of trying to save me. You being an idiot and thinking you make the best decisions is the reason why we are in this mess!"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt!", she shouts.

"You think you can do everything on your own! You can't! And I-I...I care about you! I don't know why but I fucking do!"

The raven doesn't reply to the screaming blond. She only stares at the wall, questioning her existence.

"Maybe a little more than a teammate should", the blonde says quietly.

* * *

**Six Days Ago**

**Location: The Hot Springs**

"Isn't this a great bonding experience?"

Sakura and Naruko give Tsunade an irritated look. Sasuke's in a world of her own, looking for anything that could distract her from the awkward situation.

"No. We've told you multiple times that we don't like coming here", Naruto grumbles.

"Yeah, this isn't the kind of bonding experience you want to have with someone you just met", Sakura adds.

"I don't see the problem here", the slightly drunk busty woman says.

"Sasuke isn't complaining"

It was true. Sasuke hadn't said a word the entire trip here, and her overall quietness made it difficult for her new teammates to figure her out.

"Don't you think this is relaxing?", she asks her.

"Not really", the pinkette replies flatly.

Tsunade sighs. The lack of enthusiasm was bringing her down.

"You all need to loosen up you know?", Tsunade lectures.

"I don't like this", Naruko complains.

Tsunade ignores her, and continues to ramble on.

"This is the only day you'll get to relax before your big mission tomorrow, and you might as well take advantage of this time to get to know your new teammate"

"I just wanna put my clothes back on", Naruko whines as she shifts uncomfortably.

"Oh come on Naruko, it's not that bad. What are you so worried about?", Sakura asks.

The blushing blond only sank further into the water at her pink haired friends question.

"It's nothing", she lies.

"Is it cause of your boobs? Because you're only making things hard on yourself by hiding them. Look at everyone around you Naruko, we're all built the same", Sakura says to comfort her.

"Yeah we all have boobs", Tsunade says carelessly. She looks Sakura up and down critically.

"Well...most of us", she says under her breath.

Sakura turns red from the insult, and her close companion tries to suppress a giggle.

"It's not funny", she snaps at the blonde.

"I really want you three to bond, so I'll leave you alone for a while. Maybe go back to the bar, flirt with the bartender, maybe gamble a bit,…", Tsunade contemplates.

"Please don't", Naruko begs.

"See you later"

The drunk middle aged woman sloppily slides out of the bath leaving the awkward group behind.

"Soooo", Sakura says as an attempt to spark a conversation.

"Is she always like this?", the raven finally speaks.

"Who, Tsunade?", Sakura asks.

"Yeah. Her", the raven says rather spitefully.

"Not always...but most of the time"

"Hn"

"I'm guessing you've already taken a disliking to her?"

"Who wouldn't. Someone her age shouldn't act so...loose"

Sakura gasps at the raven's choice of words, and the blonde was no longer going to keep quiet.

"Tsunade is a woman that Sakura and I respect", the blonde says in defense.

"Yeah, Tsunade is a great leader. We've learned a lot from her. Who are you to judge?"

"She's a poor role model. How old are you guys? Early twenties? Just learning what it means to be an adult?"

"She's eighteen, and I'm turning nineteen soon", Sakura informs her.

"Even worse. Not even adults yet", the raven says as she looks at her nails.

"So what! We're almost adults. We can make our own decisions. Including who we look up to! Tsunade's not perfect, and she doesn't always bring out the best in herself, but we've seen her at the best", the blonde argues. Her anger was only intensifying, and she fought the urge to sock her new teammate for being so rude.

"No excuse. Someone of her status should always be at their best no matter where they are. My old boss, Kakashi, would never act the way she does in public. Slopping around like some easy drunken-"

She was cut off when the furious blonde charged at her, swinging violently towards the pale raven's face. Sasuke caught hold of the punch, looking her dead in the eyes after doing so. It didn't take long for her gaze to travel downwards, now that the not so shy blonde is fully exposed.

The girl quickly took notice, and sunk her body back into the water. No words could express her shame, and Sasuke felt pretty damn good knowing she could make her feel uncomfortable.

"Naruko! What the hell are you thinking?!", Sakura scolds.

"I wasn't! - I-I didn't mean", her stuttering and loss of words only made her evil new team mate feel even more smug.

"You should know better!"

The blond was defenseless, and Sakura was angry at her. Not a good combination. And as usual, she ferociously hit her teammate on the head, not being ashamed of exposing her body that could barely be seen through all the cloudy steam.

"And you". She points a slender index finger accusingly at the trash talker.

"Keep your shady thoughts about our sensei to yourself", she says sternly with a fierce glare.

The raven sighs for having caused such a raucous. She didn't know her team mates were so...hot headed. Instead of apologizing, she simply nodded her head before getting out of the bath and leaving the two angry girls behind.

"Bitch", Naruko grumbles once she's sure the raven is too far to hear her.

"I know, but we have to get along with her"

"How?"

She sinks back into the water, not replying to her still upset friend.

"You're the smart one right? Tell me how we're supposed to get along with someone that shallow"

"I don't know!", Sakura hisses back.

"I rest my case"

* * *

**Author's Note: Like so far? Don't like so far? I usually write yaoi, but I wanted to try something new. FemSasuXFemNaru seems like a cute couple to work with. I really don't like any other pairings. Sasuke and Naruto are perfect for each other xD **


End file.
